


Good Girls

by Lady_Firiel



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, because this fandom needs boobs, everyone is a girl - Freeform, porn with a sort of plot which is more like a long introduction but still, there's also fluff at the end because I'm fluff trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Firiel/pseuds/Lady_Firiel
Summary: «I love you, Tatsuya» she whispered, sleepiness finally taking over her and making her fall in a much needed slumber.«I love you too, Taiga» the other whispered back, softly, a fond smile on her lips. When she felt her lover’s breath turn heavy and slow she snuggled even closer and closed her eyes. Lulled by Taiga’s breathing and heartbeat she fell asleep in the arms of her friend.Her best friend. Her sister. Her rival. Her lover.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone~!  
> Ok, first of all this is something I'm totally new at (and by _this_ I mean writing smut stuff), but the idea for this work has been sitting in my prompt note for _ages_ and I'm sort of glad I finally finished it.  
>  I'm not that confident with how it turned out, so I'd appreciate any suggestion you may offer. That said, on with the story, see you at the end~!

__**Good Girls**  
  


They started out as _friends_.  
They were two young girls in a foreign country, coming from a place so far in culture and language it almost felt like another world.  
Taiga wasn’t good at making friends, be it for her still poor English, for her split eyebrows or her lack of interest in girly stuff. _Not that she cared_.  
And then came Tatsuya, with her pretty lashes, her silky hair and her cold gray eyes, small frame so petite and cute it was Taiga’s total opposite.  
She taught Taiga how to play basketball, saying that if she became good she would make friends.  
And friends she did make.  
Tatsuya had a grace in all her basketball plays that was appealing, like all her gestures were part of the same flow.  
The redhead had tried to mimic the older one’s style, but she just couldn’t. She had an obvious talent, she felt as much, but her play would never be as pretty as the other’s.  
«You don’t have to copy my style, Taiga» Tatsuya told her. «Try to find one that suits _you_ »  
And so she did.  
Where Himuro Tatsuya had a cold mind and an icy, sharp play, Kagami Taiga burnt with a feverish passion, pouring all her energy into her play as if it was a burning fire.  
Where the older girl played by logic, the younger played by instincts.  
They were a good match. An almost undefeatable duo.  
The redhead still wasn’t getting along with other girls but she didn’t care: she had friends now, never mind them being a bunch of sweaty boys chasing balls around a court; she had basketball; she had Tatsuya.

When being friends was, in a way, _not enough_ , they became _sisters_.  
Both of them had no brothers or sisters but their relationship was something really close to that of two siblings.  
«I don’t have an older sister» Taiga said once, her trademark toothy grin threatening to split her face in half «But if I had I bet she would be just like you»  
That prompted Tatsuya to buy the matching rings they would wore around their necks as a sign of their sisterhood.  
They kept growing together, side by side, both as girls and in basketball, learning from Alex the tips of both ways.  
Like a pair of good sisters, they got into –minor- trouble, spent the night at each other’s and talked about future plans they’d make together.  
For the following day. The following week. The following month. Maybe even the following year.

Life got in the way of their plans, though, and somehow they became _rivals_.  
Being a year older, Tatsuya started Junior High before Taiga and transferred to a different school.  
They didn’t meet for a year or so, until the day Taiga was asked to join a street basketball team because she was so strong and so good she could probably help them defeat the rival team, which, coincidentally, had a girl on the lineup as well. And a seemingly undefeatable one as well.  
The redhead was burning in excitement at the challenge presented before her; that was when the rival team appeared along with her: Himuro Tatsuya.  
«T-Tatsuya?!» Taiga was surprised to meet her and it seemed that her sister was just as surprised.  
«Taiga» she said, her voice still soft, her hair still silky, only slightly longer than she remembered, neatly tied in a ponytail.  
«Seems like we’re going to be rivals, this time» she said, smiling. «I won’t go easy on you»  
Taiga grinned, ready to take on the challenge.  
« _Bring it on_ »

For the first time, the redhead won against the dark haired girl.  
That started a series of weekly matches between them; sometimes Taiga won, sometimes Tatsuya did.  
When they reached a quota of forty-nine wins and forty-nine losses each, the older girl said that if she were to lose the next match she wouldn’t consider the younger as her little sister anymore.  
«On older sister must be the strongest» she said.  
Taiga wasn’t ready for that. She wasn’t ready to lose someone who was so dear to her. Maybe she would never be.  
And when she noticed that her friend had problems with her wrist, she decided to lose on purpose.  
Tatsuya didn’t take it well, and after the match she angrily yelled at Taiga, fueled by the feeling of being humiliated.  
«Let’s consider this match a tie» she said «We’ll bet our rings on the next one. If I win I’ll take the ring back and pretend it never happened. _Don’t run away, Taiga_ »  
Unfortunately the redhead left for Japan before they could have a rematch.

When they met again, a year later, their dynamics hadn’t really changed; something else had, though.  
While Tatsuya was still as graceful as before if not even more, her lashes still long, feminine and pretty, her hair still silky, her voice still soft and her figure still slender, Taiga was slightly bulky but obviously more self-confident; she was now part of the female basketball team of Seirin High School and you could tell she was getting along just fine with her teammates.  
Her eyes still held that burning flame of passion, her hair was still as wild as her soul and her basketball was even stronger that what Tatsuya remembered.  
Watching her battling Aomine Daiki on the court while being in the zone was more than just fascinating, it was _breath-taking_.  
Playing against Seirin with her fellow Yosen teammates and the lazy Miracle known as Murasakibara Atsushi was exciting. She felt her blood boiling.  
And even when she realized she wouldn’t stand a chance anymore against the fierce beast Taiga was now that she was in the zone right before her eyes, her spirit didn’t waver and she fought with all her might to the very end, almost punching Atsushi when she said she would quit basketball if she couldn’t win.  
The match against Kaijō was exciting, but nothing would rival that against Rakuzan.  
Defeating Akashi Seijūrō, _the Empress_ , and her three Uncrowned Queens was an hard task. Everyone deemed it impossible for a team like Seirin to do it.  
But when everything seemed lost old friends came to support them, cheering on them, fueling their will of winning with their regrets.  
« _Don’t give up, Seirin! You must win against Rakuzan!_ »  
And, indeed, win they did.

Tatsuya giggled at the memories of how they got where they were right now.  
After they made up, right before the final, it didn’t took them long to figure that there was something, in their relationship, that couldn’t live on as what everyone called friendship.  
They were opposites as players, as girls and as people in general, but their differences complemented one another.  
Where Taiga was burning Tatsuya would be cold and where Tatsuya would go by logic Taiga wouldn’t hesitate in following her instincts.  
They were like ice and fire, something to keep separate, but fire can melt the ice and turn it into water and water is needed to live just as much as the two girls needed each other.  
As _friends_ , as _sisters_ , as _rivals_ , as _lovers_.  
A sun kissed hand brushed some strands of black hair behind her ear and then caressed her cheek.  
«What’s making you laugh in a moment like this, Tatsuya?»  
The dark haired girl smiled softly and locked eyes with the girl laying under her.  
«Nothing, I was just thinking about us: we sure went a long way since our first encounter, didn’t we Taiga?»  
Taiga smiled back, a bit more softly that what she was used to.  
«We did» she said, brushing the other’s cheek with her thumb.  
The older girl flexed her arms to close the distance between them and kiss the other on the lips, lightly at first than with more passion, opening her mouth and licking the other’s lips to make her open hers as well, and kissed her as if she wanted to suck out all the redhead’s breath.  
Taiga’s arms sneaked around her neck and tried to bring their faces even closer.  
It was not in her character, but when they were like this the younger girl liked to let her lover take the lead and do whatever she wanted with her body.  
The air in the room was hot; Tatsuya's hands felt almost cold on her burning skin.  
They broke the kiss and Taiga saw her lover’s gray eyes look into hers; she laughed softly.  
« _What’s making you laugh in a moment like this, Taiga?_ » the older girl asked, mimicking the younger’s phrase.  
«Nothing» she answered «It’s just… I don’t get to see both your eyes so often, you know. It’s… Nice»  
The shooting guard smiled as well.  
«Would you like me better without these bangs covering my eye?»  
«God, _no_ » said the redhead, lifting a hand to touch the dark locks of the other. «I was just saying you look nice _now_ »  
«Thank you» Tatsuya said. «Can we go on no? Or is there something else you wish to tell me?»  
Taiga dropped her hand back on the mattress.  
«Please go ahead» she said, offering herself wholly to the other.  
The other girl bent down and started kissing the redhead’s neck, nibbling and sucking on the soft skin, determined to leave as many hickeys on her as possible.  
Taiga moaned in pleasure when Tatsuya’s lips closed around one of her nipples while the other one was being massaged by slender and slightly calloused fingers. When she felt teeth playfully biting it she moaned louder.  
The older girl stopped her doings and smirked.  
«You liked that, didn’t you?» she asked, but didn’t bother waiting for the answer for she already knew.  
When she was done with her breasts, after massaging, squeezing and kissing them all over, she went further down, licking the other’s flat stomach.  
«Such nice abs you have» she said, kissing them one by one. Taiga’s muscles were well defined all over her body and her abs were no exception.  
She left a trail of kisses down her abdomen and then on her inner thigh. Oh, her thighs were so firm, just like her ass, she would have looked so hot with shorts.  
Tatsuya lifted Taiga’s right leg a bit in order to kiss it better. Meanwhile, the other’s moans were getting louder.  
«Ngh, Tatsuya…» she pleaded.  
«What?»  
«Please…» her eyes were filled with desire and her face was completely red.  
She smiled, knowingly.  
«Alright , I’ll get to it now» she said, laying the leg back on the bed.  
Then she bent down between her spread legs, softly tickling her inner thighs with her fingertips, till her face was right in front of her slightly wet opening.  
« _Itadakimasu_ *» she said, then she started licking, slowly, up and down, while her fingers played with the other’s clitoris.  
Taiga arched her back and clenched the sheets tightly, moaning and panting loudly by the second.  
When the black-haired girl had enough of using her tongue she licked her own fingers, the ones which weren’t busy, and then, when she deemed them wet enough, she slowly inserted her index inside the redhead, who let out a low moan.  
Tatsuya twisted her finger around a bit, massaging her inner walls, then she inserted a second one, feeling the other tighten a bit around them. She started scissoring them slowly, to stretch her a bit more, then she started pushing in and out caressing her insides with a bit a pressure.  
She was taking her time, savoring all of her lover’s expressions; she had even stopped playing with her clitoris, just to focus more on her reactions.  
She was covered in sweat and a light blush, her head turned to the side, white teeth biting her lips to keep louder moans to leave them –but failing; her chest was rising and falling at a fast pace, her hands were balled into fists around the sheets, so tight her knuckles were almost white; her legs were shaking and her hips were moving along with Tatsuya’s fingers inside her.  
It was a delicious sight.  
«Oh God, Tatsuya» moaned the redhead, panting in pleasure.  
«What now, Taiga?» she asked, softly, without stopping.  
«Oh God, please-»  
«What is it? You need to say it clearly or I won’t understand» she smiled, almost evilly.  
«Oh Go- Tatsu-» her phrases were broken by puffs.  
And then she stopped all her motions. She took out her fingers and started licking them, staring directly into Taiga’s eyes with a look of challenge.  
« _Oh fuck_ » the redhead said, displeasure clear on her face. «Why did you stop?!»  
«Because it’s not nice to rush things, Taiga»  
«You’re so mean»  
«I know»  
« _Good girls ain’t supposed to misbehave_ » the younger said in English.  
The older smiled and bent over.  
« _I’m not a good girl anyway_ » she whispered before kissing the other.  
While their tongues were entwined Taiga slid one of her hands down Tatsuya’s body, slowly, fingertips softly caressing her burning skin: her arm, her chest, her flat abdomen, feather-like along her hips and down to her slightly wet opening.  
Taiga’s index finger pressed against the other’s clitoris, forcing her to moan into the kiss. Then she used two fingers to rub it and Tatsuya broke the kiss with a loud moan, thrusting her hips back against the redhead.  
« _Oh God, Taiga_ » she gasped in English, gripping the sheets over the other’s shoulders.  
She kept panting as Taiga started using her other hand to finger her, pretty much like she had done just a few moments before. She was hovering over her lover, thighs on either side of her hips; the younger one raised to an almost sitting position to start nibbling at her neck and the dark haired girl’s moans only grew louder and needier with every red bruise which blossomed on her pale skin.  
« _Taiga_ » she panted, desperate, her voice husky; her dark bangs were sticky with sweat and for a moment she wished that damn hair wasn’t in the way, that she had tied it back or something, so the she could see the full arousal on Taiga’s face as she finger-fucked her.  
Pleasure was making her hips move like crazy and sending hot jolts of arousal up her spine as swearwords in both English and Japanese left her mouth in breathy moans.  
She was usually such a quiet girl no one would have actually guessed she was so loud in bed. Tatsuya wasn’t exactly pleased with that trait of herself, but it didn’t matter; not right now, not while Taiga’s hands were touching her where only herself had touched before, making her poker face come undone within seconds.  
As those hands kept thrusting and rubbing her while a hot, wet tongue lapped her bruised skin she felt her release approaching, and moved her hands to grip Taiga’s shoulders.  
«Oh, _God_ , Taiga, I’m almost-» she gasped, arching her back with a moan louder than ever.  
And just like it started, it stopped.  
« _Fuck_ » the dark haired girl hissed, angry, as a smirk made its way on the redhead slightly swollen lips.  
« _It’s not nice to rush things, Tatsuya_ » she mocked, a glint of mirth in her burning red eyes.  
«Fuck you» the older one hissed back, aggressively leaning in to shut the other’s laugh with a fierce kiss.  
While their tongues danced around one another they moved their hands over each other’s bodies: Tatsuya’s pale hands caressed the other’s shoulders and then travelled softly down her back, nails suddenly digging in the skin in pleasure as their breasts pressed against each other’s, generating friction between their slightly abused nipples; Taiga’s hands, instead, were gripping the other’s hips with such a force there would probably be a hand-shaped bruise there later; she moved them to grasp her ass, firm and plump, and started kneading it.  
They kissed like they wanted to take all the air from the other, their bodies pressed close as if even a one-inch distance would be too much to bear.  
When breast-friction wasn’t enough anymore they broke the kiss and Tatsuya pushed Taiga back on the mattress; she moved to sit between her parted legs, one of her own legs over one of the other’s, so that their wet openings were against each other. Without so much as a warning she started pushing herself against her lover, who in response only started thrusting back.  
They were both moaning and panting: the redhead had her head thrown back as her hips kept thrusting, her eyes half-closed and lost in pleasure; the dark haired girl was swearing, her “Fuck”s and “Oh, God”s getting louder by the second.  
The friction was becoming unbearable, jolts of hot pleasure were not-so-slowly sending them both over the edge. As their thrusts grew erratic and their moans grew louder they both felt orgasm approach.  
But this time they didn’t stop: they kept going, screaming each other’s name throughout it.  
When the high of the release subsided they untangled their legs and Tatsuya let herself fall next to her lover, both still short of breath.  
The air was so humid with sweat that it almost felt like the aftermath of a basketball match; _almost_ , because right now they were sore in a completely different way.  
They laid facing each other, a content smile on their lips. Taiga brushed the other’s sticky bangs away from her face, only to have them fall back into place as she moved her hand; she made a small laugh.  
«Your hair is just as wild as you» she said, giggling softly.  
«You are quite wild as well, you know» Tatsuya said in return, caressing her cheek with a fondness she reserved for moments like these.  
«Maybe. Maybe that’s why we match»  
She smiled.  
«Maybe»  
They laid in silence for a while, slowly feeling their heartbeats go back to a normal pace.  
Then the redhead offered a big grin, one of those which lit up her whole face with almost child-like joy, and opened her arms for the other.  
«Cuddle?» she said.  
Tatsuya didn’t need to think about it: she threw herself in the other’s welcoming arms, which then wrapped tightly around her slender body, and she placed her head on her lover’s chest, under her chin.  
Taiga rested her head on top of the other’s and took in a deep, satisfied breath as she felt her lover arms found their way around her waist and their hot, sweaty, naked bodies get even closer. She gave a light squeeze and received one back, affectionate and loving.  
«I love you, Tatsuya» she whispered, sleepiness finally taking over her and making her fall in a much needed slumber.  
«I love you too, Taiga» the other whispered back, softly, a fond smile on her lips. When she felt her lover’s breath turn heavy and slow she snuggled even closer and closed her eyes. Lulled by Taiga’s breathing and heartbeat she fell asleep in the arms of her friend.  
Her _best_ friend. Her sister. Her rival. Her lover.

**Author's Note:**

> *you probably know what that means, which is close to "thank you for this treat"; it's mostly (but not exclusively) used before a meal, which sounded appropriate since she was about to _eat_ the other (if you know what I mean). I used the Japanese expression because I couldn't come up with an appropriate English equivalent which would fit the situation.  
>  Also, the lines _"Good girls ain’t supposed to misbehave"_ and _"I’m not a good girl anyway"_ come from the chorus of Lily Kershaw's song "Good girls", which also inspired the title of this work and has no relation whatsoever with its contents.
> 
> So, how was it? Is it good enough to keep or have I wasted my time ( _again_ ) writing shit instead of studying? A little feedback is not required but would be very much appreciated (I am an insecure little shit who tries, don't mind me, LOL).  
> Thanks for reading all of this. See you next time~!


End file.
